Counter top assemblies generally used in household installation usually have a base structure covered by a suitable laminate presenting a flat horizontal counter surface and a vertical upright surface at the rear known as a backsplash. Various ways of constructing counter tops of this type have been attempted with lesser and greater degrees of success. One of the basic problems has been the difficulty of forming the synthetic laminates, commonly used today, into the proper surface configuration so as to provide a continuous surface area with a minimum of seams. This problem is compounded when a second or third side backsplash is included which presents an inside corner between backsplashes to which the laminate must be formed. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.